


The aftermath of wrath

by garbagepods (Coffeecupauthor)



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 07:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13519689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeecupauthor/pseuds/garbagepods
Summary: After "The wrath of Kahn" James T Kirk is devastated.





	The aftermath of wrath

He sat there, command shirt discarded, in an interrupted nightly routine. If you really listened, you could hear an old padd running out its battery. The sound was distant, mechanical, and so cold. Sometimes when he closes his eyes he swears there’s faint snoring and a heart beat taking up the vacancy beside him. Then he opens them and the illusion, as weak as it was, is gone. The truth floods his senses. 

“There is one person currently in the Captain’s quarters”

“Yes, of course. Thank you, computer.” The abandoned padd continues to rattle atop the bedside table as if to accentuate the situation. He’s not here. There’s nobody to figure out; nobody to playfully embarrass. There’s nobody to secretly read romance novels at midnight by his side; not tonight. There’s no one to remind them just how human they are.

Those days have passed.

—

“I’m sorry, Jim.” There’s usually something snarky, almost endearing, in Bones’ gruff disposition. It’s wasn’t there. The doctor hid his own pain well as he kept his words short, spitting them out with blunt force. Anything more and he’d probably let it all out. 

Spock’s body had been recovered and let out to space that day. 

Nobody saw him cry. Jim Kirk didn’t cry.

—

After that “Jim” lost his footing in reality. Every room felt empty. The enterprise, ever corner of his pride and joy, felt empty. The whole galaxy, every planet and system was void to him.

If it weren’t for Bones he’d no longer be in command. Bones lied for him. 

“No, there ain’t nothing wrong with him, dammit. We’re all dealing with loss right now. Admiral, no we don’t need leave, James Kirk is fit to run this starship and that is my official medical opinion.” He’d slam his screen shut and mutter to himself. “Dammit Jim, don’t make me a liar.”

—

Captain James T Kirk could’ve been, should’ve been relieved of duty days ago. The doctor knew he was knee deep in pig pie when the captain stumbled through the medbay doors.

“Are you out of your mind?” It was hushed, different, not in Bones’ usual tone. He was worried, for once. “Jim, what did you do?” He’s too old for this. Dammit, the captain is too old for this. The doctor is pretty sure everyone on this god forsaken ship is too old for this shit.

“I officially hand off command to Admiral Chekov.” Kirk was just barely propping himself up on the safety rails of a nearby cot. His skin was blue, like he was nearing full transformation into another species. The captain’s body shook. It was like he was fighting violent convulsions. 

“Not that kid. Oh no, whatever you did, I’m fixing this.” With that declaration Jim’s body was hauled onto the cot he was leaning against. 

“What’d you got against bein’ first lady?” The captain began to lose consciousness shortly after those slurred words.He barely felt the pinprick of life saving detox hypos. 

Between the string of “Damn smartass” and “You do this again and I swear..”s Bones was successfully saving his lost friend. “Saurian Brandy! Goddamit Jim!” The holler startled nurse chapel and jolted Jim out of an alcoholic dazed sleep.

“I drank it!” The captain blurted out.

“I oughta…” He trailed off. The doctor calmed down. “…enough to kill a damn whale.” Bones tapped on his padd as if in thought. “You’re relieved. I can’t keep lying for you.”

“I can’t handle all this, not without my ship. If I gotta live, you can’t take my ship. Bones, not my ship.”

The doctor sucked in a breath. “You’re putting me in a rough spot, here. I can’t keep lying for you. I’ll lose my -”

“You know he’d never take your license, Bonesy” 

“Dammit” Bones rubbed his temples. “You’re impaired, we’ll talk about this later.”

—   
“Permission to speak freely, Keptin?” The admiral set clean blankets at the captain’s bedside. 

“S’Kirk” He mumbled. “I’m hungover; no need for formalities.”

“слабоумный” The not so young Russian sighed. 

“You didn’t lose someone you love! He’s still on this rotten starship!” Jim yelled, instantly regretting the action as he held his head. Suddenly there was a glass of water being pushed into his hand.

“We all lost a friend, Keptin.” Chekov spoke softly. “Lenard did not give you another detox?”

“No, he probably thinks I need to learn some kind of damn lesson.”

“Kirk to bridge. Sir, you’ve got to see this.” Sulu’s voice came over the intercom.

“What could be so damn important?” Kirk groaned.


End file.
